The Cell
by david.j.anderson.7
Summary: Out the point of view experience from inside the mind of a young New Jersey politician who finds himself in the most unfortunate of situations and his struggle to retain not just his sanity but his life.


**In the Theater Lobby**

_Oooomm, What is that? I would never let you out the house smelling that fucking good Karen. _

+"Manny, let me introduce you to Patrick Jamison. My Patrick Jamison. He's a great guy, terrible doubles partner so keep him off your side of the court but swears he's worth his weight in gold on the soft ball field. Um he's from Williston but he's been in Fair Haven for a year or so now. Plus, Patty is a Vikings fan too."

_I know this bumpkin._

*"Yes, we've met, at the governor's fundraiser in West Orange right? How are things back in North Dakota?"

_Still a millionaire?_

"They're keeping up Senator but I gotta say that's damn impressive. Karen was right bout you Rodriguez."

*"You know you have to watch her. Double speak is second nature to her. She could sell water to a whale."

_N with an ass like that… ink to a squid._

-"Or sweet corn to a Blackfoot."

…_bumpkin..._

+"Karen says you got a little elephant in you; great instincts of how the herd's moving and a memory like a lock box. She says you're never one to forget a favor."

_What would a night like this be without a well cloaked bribe?_

*"Ah see, there it is. She's has been trying to enlist me in her Zumba cult, so I can lose this last 20 pounds."

+"I'm going to take offense to that. Next you will be citing me for the governor's recent elective surgery."

_Ha! Wait, I'm not that big am I?_

*"Ha! We can't have too many portly politicians in our great state. I can already hear the jokes from the likes of Bill Maher and Maddow; quipping about how the Garden State is starting to resemble Animal Farm."

+"Oh Lord another Orwell reference. Manny I would swear you were in there with him."

_English lit. 301 baby!_

*"My son is in the 11th grade and has discovered a new meaning for the word; pig."

+"Darling, self deprecation is only attractive to hiring managers and comedians. And I would never let you quit your day job."

_Oh but you can set me up for that night shift. "I don't want one position. I want all the positions."_

*"I could always use a date."

_Like an asshole on my forehead. Forearm? Elbow?_

+"Well Patty is a Scorpio and he enjoys the beautiful sands of our beloved Asbury Park. I'm sure there's an Applebees somewhere nearby for you two."

_You look like a Paps Blue Ribbon kind of guy PATty._

-"Oh, you're a cheap date. I could go for a Keystone."

_Ha!_ _Even better….Keep dreamin rosacea. Willington means big bucks for this sweet brown ass._

*"You know how they say, birds of a feather…"

+"-Stop it."

_Yeah you would. You dirty, dirty bird._

-"Darling, that is an entrancing perfume you've got on. What is that?'

*"Calvin Klein, Escape?"

+"Oh, close Manny. Cinema by Yves Saint Laurent. Look into it…Your wife would really appreciate it."

…_while I'm thinking of you. Yeah, I bet._

+"On that note, I will let you two masters of the universe enjoy the rest of the night. And Manny, I'm going to call you later this week about that education update. The children aren't just our future… They are the future."

*"G'night Karen."

+"Be careful with this one. He uses words like "olden days" and doesn't believe in intermediaries."

-"Good night beautiful."

_Ummm, hate to see you go but…_

-"That's one well put together little girl.

*"You're telling me? I have to suffer that at least twice a week."

-"Your ol ball and chain isn't the worst the judge could've done.

*"Celeste? I'm not the only one with a decent memory.

-"No, not when it comes to things I'm interested in or the people they entrust themselves to. Family says everything about a man. Gives him foundation, routine. An ol boy I used to know called'em the golden handcuffs. Their good for you. It's the hen that drives you out the door and the feeding bell that pulls you back in. So Manny, you ready to bring home the bacon?

*"Every day I wake up.

-"Well that's good to hear Manny. So tell me, what you kinda future do you see for those kids on the shore."

_Asbury? A few bullets or Rahway. So pigs like us can keep our base._

*"While I appreciate your directness Mr. Jamison, maybe you should get a drink in me first."

-"No problem, no problem at all. Let's get you that drink. So you a Pedro Martinez man or Robinson Cano?"

_Ha, I knew it. He thinks I'm a Dominican? Celeste is gonna love this._

**The Walk to the Car**

_Celeste it's not that late. Pick up. Pick up._

*"Hey."

*"Ooh I got an "Aye papi" What are you up to?"

*"Yeah you might want to keep it on simmer. These white girls out here are just throwing money at yah boy."

*"Oh no I haven't forgotten."

*"The cheap metal ones or the plastics? Ok, ok I'll stop-"

*"Yeah still in Rojo Banco. Just had a pointless conversation with the local fracking millionaire."

*"Ha ha, yeah yeah from the first drink I'm thinking 'What did I do wrong to be trapped with this bumpkin? This fool told me he's got me on sponsorship letters any or my family. Listen, first of all, I'm Puerto Rican you jack ass, we are American citizens. Secondly, I'm a state senator. I don't need your connections for…Tito's green card."

_FUCK! Tito's paperwork._

*"Ah, yeah no I haven't forgotten. I'll remind Court tomorrow. You know these things are always trickier than the pitch makes them sound."

*"What's junior up to?"

*"Listen, you gotta tell him no bae. I know that's your baby but you know what I was doing at his age."

_Knocking them down!_

*"-Alright, listen, listen tell Pina I love her and I'll be home in an hour."

*"Alright, I love you too."

_**Roadside**_

_Jesus! Was that cat!? Looked like a fat ass dog._

* "Ahh, what the fuck is this?"

_I hardly swerved, what is this? Come on man. You got to be kidding me._

+"License, registration and insurance card sir."

_Get out of here. _

*"Hey, yeah good evening. I'm just headed home officer?"

+"Your license, registration and car insurance card sir."

*"Yeah that's no problem. One minute."

_Wallet, visor, glove box._

*"Um what's your name Officer Roy?"

+"Sir do you know why I pulled you over?"

_Because you're bored._

*"I'm just coming from Count Basie….for the Easter Seals Fundraiser."

+"-Understood sir, you were swerving back on Monmouth. Have you been drinking?"

_You missed the fucking thing in the road huh?_

*"Yeah I was trying to miss that giant dog in the road."

+"I didn't see that sir. Have you been drinking tonight?" 

_Get the fuck outta here._

*"I'm sorry officer I didn't catch your name."

+"It's Lucas, Mr. Rodriguez. Rodriguez, from Perth Amboy."

_Now you're getting it Luke. And let me go…_

*"Lucas, I'm Miguel Rodriguez, the state senator from District 19. I was just finishing up some business down here with some coworkers and a few business associates from the area. It's been a long day for me and I would really appreciate it if could just get home."

+"Alright senator, hold on for one min."

_Yeah you take a minute and think about that. Thanks._

+"Ok, Mr. Rodriguez. I'm gonna need you to step out of your car."

_Get the fuck otta here! He can't be serious._

*"No! No, I haven't been drinking."

+"Please step out of the car sir."

_This is unbelievable_.

*"Wait what's going on here? Lucas, I think you are placing both of us into a very uncomfortable situation. I have a very busy schedule tomorrow and I would really like to get on my way."

+"Step out of the car senator."

*"This is unbelievable. Lucas, I want you to call the commanding officer on duty tonight."

+"I understand sir and I will be happy to do that for you after you walk this line."

*"Walk a straight line? This is ridiculous. Here."

_Want me to goose step for you too, you ass bag!_

+"Thank you sir, can you recite the alphabet backwards please."

_Is this a joke? Keep calm. It will be over soon. Commanding officer._

*"Are you serious Lucas? I couldn't do that sober. Call a backup unit and your shift commander. This is foolishness."

+"Sir you need to calm down."

*"-I need to calm down! What are you bored? Call your commander. Call him!"

+"You've obviously been drinking. I can't let you get behind the wheel of your car."

_The fuck you can't! _

*"Ok, ok, Lucas I've had two drinks over the last three hours. I just left Patrick Jamison. He owns Jamison's around the corner. I was just with him and now I would like to go home. Who is your commander tonight?"

+"Captain Charles is on tonight sir."

_Marcus Charles. Great! Ha! You made me do it._

*"Please speak to him. Tell him you're with Manny Rodriguez, not the baseball player Lucas. The state official."

+"Alright Mr. Rodriguez hang out for a second, I'll be right back."

_Now just relax. I can still be home in time for the Late Late Show._

+"Ok, Mr. Rodriguez we are going to have your car towed to the station and you're going to have to come with me. You're not under arrest, it's only the holding cell for the night but I can't let you drive home tonight."

…

*"What are you talking about? Did you talk to your shift commander?"

+"Yes sir and Captian Charles said bring you in. I'm sorry senator but I'm just following orders."

*'This can't be real. I don't believe this. I'm not drunk! Two drinks! Ridiculous."

+"Yes but you have been drinking and we have adopted a zero tolerance policy. It's just going to be till the morning but no one gets a pass. Not after Trisha Barnette. You were swerving and seem intoxicated so I can't let you go. Capt. is docking patrolmen."

_Barnette? His niece yeah. Ah shit. My fucking luck. Well I guess he's still mourning._

*"Is that even legal? Well I'm going to tell you as a law maker it's not legal."

+"I'm sorry Manny, I'm just doing what I've been told."

_Manny? We're not homies, papi. _

*"I can't believe this is happening. Ok, well I'm going to call my wife to let her know I'm ok and won't be home tonight."

_Jesus fucking Christ! I better to call Courtney too._

+"Yes sir, you can call her from the cruiser. Are there anything of importance I can grab for you?"

*"No."

+"Let me get the door. A unit will wait here till the tow truck arrives for your personal vehicle."

_And here comes the fucking rain. No game for Jr. tomorrow._

**In the Cell**

_Can they turn these fucking lights off? I need to sleep._

+"We'll check in on you in a little senator. "

*"Ah, thank you Jarred."

+"It's no problem sir and I'll see what I can do for your a, friend."

"_A friend learned is a favor earned."Just sit, clear your mind and sleep. The nights over._

…

^"Do you know why they call these cells? Do you know? You look someone who is smart, educated as they say.

_No. No talking! _

*"I'm sorry sir; it's been a long night and-"

^"…-is terrible in here. Such heavy impressions of confusion, fret and alarm almost moisten the walls. It is rather peculiar; for here is a place there is no darkness. The sense of desperation and deliverance can almost be supped from the air. My constitution would never allow me to endure it for long.

_Oh we're doing crazy talk too. Splendid._

*"I guess it kinda smells like Mrs. Sills' old math class.

_Nothing?_

^"Humor, the subterfuge of the dullards, a nun once called it."

_Funny, Saint Leos is where I honed mine._

*"Ah they're just called holding cells. I think that's just what they call them. Ok, um what's your name sir?"

^"Donne, feel free to call me Donne. Pleased to meet you senator.

…_he must of heard Jarred say it. Now he's excited and trying to impress. Keep it short. He'll lose interest when he realizes I can't get him a job._

*"Ok. Mr. Donne, well I'm Miguel Rodriguez, New Jersey State Senator from District 19. Nice to meet you. Um, to be honest with you, there's been some sort of misunderstanding here. I shouldn't be here and I would really appreciate it if you could let me just lay down and get a little shut eye. I've had a very tiresome day."

^"Surely, an earnest man like yourself must be wrought throughout our great state but be assured Senator, you are not here by mistake. Vigorous powers have brought us here, to this very place, at this very moment.

_Wow…Wow.. Wow, way too late for the metaphysics. He's wordy so be concise/bland...but that's a good set up…_

*"Yeah and they're names : Jack Daniels, the ghost of Trisha Barnette and the great and powerful Patty but please don't tell him that. Last thing I need is him stumbling around another Applebee's, telling people; a Puerto Rican thinks he's powerful.

_There goes bland and concise... It was a good joke. Fuck it._

^"Oh but those are the persons I enjoy the most Senator. Men who possess a, shall we say, industrious nature. Try as I might, my talents only take me so far in this place. Unlike men such as yourself, who have the great ability to recognize these impromptu interactions for what they truly are; opportunities for connection worlds. It's a marvel how little others appreciate the time and the commitment you give to their service. Even I struggle to grasp the sacrifices men like you have made for lowly citizens like myself.

_You're god damn right. I have been up since 5:45 and I'm tired. My brain is slowing and I'm itchy, so please let me sleep Wordsworth._

*"Thank you Mr. Donne. And on that note, I'm going to call it a night. It's been nice chatting with you.

^"Oh no Senator, allow me to be one of those few individuals whom thanks you. Your greater wisdom regarding the water gap clean up was inspiring. I am happy to see someone had the fortitude and conviction to articulate the need for public access to clean drinking water in climate of special interests and revenue obsession. And your position on the ludicrous notion of undocumented persons as perpetual dangers is quite affirming. The very essence of demographics is change. For as little as it's worth, I commend your efforts.

_Holy shit, he knows my voting history and platform…Where am I right now?_

*"Well this is turning into an interesting night. What's your story Donne, are you a reporter or something?"

^"Despite my obvious familiarity with your legislative record I'm not an assessor. Although I do recognize your skills, judgment and position have made you capable where I am unable, Mr. Rodriguez.

_You're obviously drunker than you sound. We're in lock up homes. Neither of us are able to do anything in this cell. _

*"You sir, surely have a way with words but I don't know if I have the energy for a long winded conversation tonight. What are we talking about here?"

^"At a very early stage I learned; Never cut what you can untie."

_Oh, I'm keeping that one._

*"Good one but please, what can I do for you?"

^"Allow me to confess that quote is not mine to claim. I must give credit to the acute fortune of having an extremely adept counsel. She has a profound resonance for American scholars. The candidness, in which they articulate one's ability to conquer the haunting visages of past conditions, is exonerating. A tradition your people seem to share.

_You people!? Lol. _

*"Sounds like a lady I wouldn't mind meeting, out from behind bars of course."

^*And you just might, she has the penchant to appear exactly when requires, like all true mentors . A proclivity I myself look to extend to others, if given the chance. Others such as yourself Mr. Rodriguez, men who carry the reputation of a reasonable mind. I can see it on you, that quality. Surely you, like all those of true vision, must have greater ambitions?

_1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW Washington, D.C. 20500 U.S to be exact, Mr. Donne._

*"Well I believe I'm just at the beginning of a lifelong duty to the service of others. Each day I set myself with the goal of figuring out what I can do to elevate those around me, my constitutes and the great state of New Jersey. I have been fortunate enough that others have similar ideas and wish to support me in making those dreams come true.

_Solid. Star Ledger material._

^"Ah so modest. You have done notably well for yourself. Some even say you are likely to replace Lautenberg.

_The old bastard will die in office before he gives up that seat and I can't blame him. Train station and a statue._

*"Ha ha. Well let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon. Frank is an irreplaceable asset and a friend. And I don't know who you have been speaking with Donne but if I'm whom the people of New Jersey would like to have, I would be honored.

^"No the honor would surely be mine Mr. Rodriguez. I and a small coterie of individuals have invested a great deal in the idea that the future is the dominion of neophytes, the young. It is through proper education; the strongest of minds can unshackle themselves from burden of ignorance and be of true value to the greater whole. Thus is why we believe it is of the utmost important that each cohort has the proper nourishment, not solely physical but intrinsic too. A position we believe you agree with.

_You, me and the thousands of voters in NJEA. _

*"Yes, 'The children aren't just our future… They are the future.' I have to say this is one of the best interviews I've had this month. Maybe I should introduce you to Karen Wabash, Ha ha."

^"Well as you are member of the Historical Provision Committee, there is nothing more affirming than to hear you say those words. In the spirit of broadening pedagogy, I would like to extend to you our position regarding a bill you may be familiar with.

_And of course._

*"Well I didn't see this coming. Um, I would normally refer you to my office hours but since you and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon…

^"Wonderful child, allow me to begin. It is my personal dream that between the two of us, we have the wondrous prospect to set a new precedence in the history of this great little state. I'm deeply pleased that we have found you this night.

_Yes, lucky you. To be in the same town and police station this very night. Get to the point. What's your angle?_

*"Well I can't make any promises but I'm always interested in getting in-depth input from concerned constitutes on committee issues. I mean outside of millionaire donors, most citizens really don't extend their voice on the state senate issues. So please, continue.

_Are you picking up what I'm putting down?_

^"A3699/S2667."

*"I'm sorry. I don't know which exact"

^"-This is the bill pertaining to the archeological discovery of the 290 year old structure made just a hundred yards or so from the state capitol."

_The buried paper mill?_

*"Oh the site behind the Old Barracks in Trenton?

^"That one exactly Senator.

*"I don't understand. It's just a historical site. It's so close to the Statehouse, Where's the commercial or residential value? Why would you and your investors be interested?

^"Allow me to explain the importance of preserving the site.

_Please do because this sank to tedious pretty quick. And I need to sleep._

*"Yeah, the sites going to be reburied in about a month, if I remember correctly. After removing all the artifacts though of course.

^"That is root of our concern. My colleges and I truly believe that there is great educational value allowing our children access to that site. We need your help. We have a very passionate interest in making sure that location isn't lost again.

_Where's the money? These are pretty inventive tactics for just a concerned citizen. I hate when they waste my time. No one cares about that dig. Sorry buddy._

*"Well the committee led by Robert Gordan and the rest are pretty unanimous on closing the site.

^"Oh, I must have miscalculated. So many variables and conditions to factor for a feeble mind like mine to measure. From my understanding you are the critical wedge in deciding the direction of the site's fate. I was informed that Mr. Gordon and Mrs. Turner have forthrightly sworn their support for retaining public access. You, Mr. Rodriguez, can be the one to aid us. Just imagine the many day trips with frolicking youths literally toughing the same place our forbearers touched over three hundred years ago. What a terribly frustrating thing to deprive generations of, once again. Reducing that experience to mere soulless stories and pictures tacked to a museum wall. It is unacceptable.

_Write your congressman Mr. Donne. I'm done._

*"Listen, I understand the frustration with the bureaucratic process, I do but since Hurricane Sandy, we as a senate and a committee, we've been forced to make some very tough decisions. It's a budgetary issue. You understand.

^"And we are back to the climate of revenue distribution. I truly wish there was a better means in which I could instill the importance of the temple. There is a wealth of history lost in that subterranean edifice which could drastically enrich the…lives of all those who enter. To intimately interact with the history of not just Trenton or the state but those figures who have aided our cause, advancing it to what it is today. Aid us Senator.

_Oh you're a historian. Oh god. There really isn't any money in this. Let me end this._

*"I hear you Donne. I see the passion you have for dig. I mean, I was pretty excited too when the cavern was first discovered. I have an office just down the street and there was a lot of buzz about what archeologist like yourself, would find but now we know and all the excavated items will be preserved by the Hunter Research Group. Here, I give you my word that every single child, teacher, administrator and citizen will be able to go and see them for their selves. Don't worry. This type of thing happens all the time.

^"Please forgive me if I misspoke, I appreciate the fact you have even entertained me thus far. But suffer me a tad longer. Tell me Miguel, do you know the sensation of being in such close proximity to that thing you have painstakingly thirsted for?

*"Yes, I live with it every day. I think of those hours I drive through my district and I see my constituency, knowing that my actions can make them happier and healthier people and I feel it in my gut.

_Ah,Soul, Should have gone with soul. He sounds spiritual. Diction, Manny, diction._

^"Yes! Yes! That feeling! The longing to remove the vale of projection from your yearning and witness it transcend into reality. There's a sweetness to that strain of vindication that few ever live to taste. Here, looking at your soft round face, hearing that languid duding heart, I know that we will savor it.

_Ha! I can hear his hard on from here. You got to pay to play, home-boy._

*"Um_._

^"-You must ask yourself Miguel, staring back into my eyes "Will I be an ally or will I be a detractor?"

_Are you threatening me?_

*"Its ah, there's , there's just a few artifacts. They're going to be handled professionally I promise. DEP with the assistance of Miller and Carr are finalizing excavation schemes right now. There's nothing else I can do really.

^"Please Mr. Rodriguez be there with me as an ally. Change your vote on this bill.

_Kick rock you dusty bastard. _

*"I'm sorry, we just don't have to funds.

^"It is financing than; we will provide you with the resources. I can have them to you by sunrise.

_Oh, I don't like that. I don't like that one bit._

*"Yeah, that's a felony. Um I'm sorry but I can't continue this conversation with you Mr. Donne. I can't help you. It's settled and we vote on Wednesday.

^"The process is not yet finished, but it is going on, this is not the end, but it is the road. All does not yet gleam in glory, but all is being purified."

_Now I do know that one. __Shirley Tilghman_ _quoted him at Princeton's commencement._

*"Martin Luther?

^"Yes, once again you prove my initial assessment correct, Mr. Rodriguez.

_That's because I have this tusk in between my legs. Damnit. TRUNK. Trunk in-between my legs._

*"Well at least I can do that for you Mr Donne.

^"Hum, Mr. Rodriguez, and I am correct again… 'If you are not ready to die for it, put the word freedom out of your vocabulary.'

_What's that?_

*"Excuse me?

^"-Wednesday Mr. Rodriguez. which leaves the remaining four members of the committee one day from this morning, it being a quarter past 1 am; to appreciate the dreadful circumstances they all will find themselves in. Upon discovering your mindless body clattering unresponsive and incommunicable in that very cell and reading the carefully manifested letter, which rest at their doorstep.

_Fuck does that mean? _

*"Hey buddy, am I missing something here? It's just a dig. That's politics. Welcome to America Mr. Donne, you play by the rules and if you don't like them you are free to cast your vote. It's not perfect but it works for the most part.

^"-Enough! We have suffered far too long. Tucked underneath nocks and crags, as the roaring winds of countless oligarchies filled the space with the rhetorical lies. I will not allow a little man with pointy ears to deny me and my kind of our blood right.

_Hooo, wo, wow, what the? Did his cell door just pop open? Did he just open his cell?_

*"How did you do that? What the fuck? Hey! Hey! Hold on now. Deputy!

^"Fall Mr. Rodriguez and then redeem yourself…

_Someone help! What's going on?_

^"**Do not cover your ears. Do not avert your eyes."**

_**Listen. Don't look away.**_

*"What the fuck are you talking about? Listen, you need to get back in your cell. The deputy will be here in a minute sir. Deputy.! Ah they will, they will kill you if you try to escape Mr. Donne. Listen to me Mr. Donne please! I think you need help. Maybe they can get someone to speak with. Back up! Motherfucker! Hey back the fuck up man! Go back to your cell! Deputy can you come in here please!?

_He's crazy! You're a senator you idiot and he's trying to escape! Call out and they'll see him and shoot on site._

^"But you are speaking with me now Mr. Rodriguez. You are the ear to which my words bend. You are the vessel I will fill till **rupture**.

"_**Rupture. Rupture.. Rupture…."**_

_Get back! Move away from the bars. Shit, I'm gonna fall. _

*"Back up! I am warning you. Deputy! Please Donne, just take a moment and think about what your

^"-**Come to me.**"

_**Step forward.**_

*"Fuck! Whats going on! Ok, ok, Donne, you gotta listen to me. I'm a state senator. Those officers will kill you. Listen! I'm telling you, you hafta get back into that cell. You will never get out of here alive."

_Get away from the bars! I can't move my legs…won't move…lights all over .What's happening?_

^"Oh no child, I am freer than you could ever imagine. I am an apostle of the truest dogma, the edict of divine will. Now the charade comes to an end.

_Oh my god he's a fucking terrorist? _

^"Bear witness to what divinity has carved from the fabric of fate and set to incorruptible flesh. See me for what I am. Predator of irrepressible majesty, potence and resilience, set upon the fields of time. An immortal nightmare born from the shade of night itself, I am scaled in the Coils of the Dragon to outlast and succeed all which is weak. And we will have our temple again. We will have our dominion.

_Oh my god…What's wrong with his face? Fangs! No I'm seeing things. Get a grip god damn it. _

*"Oh my God….What's going on? Can't be. Someone! Help! Officer! Officer Lewis! Jared!

_He has fucking fangs. WTF! Oh god! There something…my chest! Neck! Ah. get off me! _

^"There. You feel it. The fret that unhinges a wave of uncertainty, rough against your benign sensibilities. Oh but your eyes have just begun to appreciate the overwhelming beauty of this apocalypse.

*"Ah, no! Please. Oh my god. This is the real, real world. You can't be here!

_He can't be here. This is not real._

^"Yes, that chilling warmth that's surging through your pattering heart, driving out to the very edges of your being is the prey in you, submitting to the beast of me. For a brief moment, you had a chance, a chance to declare yourself worthy of respect by meeting the monster with courage, courage you do not possess. You couldn't possess.

*"Monster, you're a monster. It's not real. You're not real!

_Grappit…my heads spinning. I can't breathe._

^"We are real. We are more than a word, than an idea. We are the teeth of the Dragon. And tonight, we will begin prying back the tentacles of the Hollow Kings from around these here lands. Nothing is permanent Mr. Rodriguez.

_Ah, cant breath. Jesus my chest is caving in. Ah, breathe. Relax, I have to relax. _

*"Stop! Ah, no! No! Devil be gone! Father God hear me send your angels to me! Protect me and in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Begone, in the name of the Father! Satan be gone! Officer Lewis!

^"'Under certain circumstances profanity provides a relief denied out of prayer.' And you as they say Manny; 'You're fucked.'

*"Please don't kill me. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! God help me! Someone!

^"Look at yourself. How you spring to another to comfort you, shelter you and insulate you from the truth. Indicative. I pity the frailness of this world and the weak stock it generates. Within you lumbers a granite block of modern inaptitude. How woeful and lo has this place encumbered you. Hamstrung you, rendered your will superfluous and tolerable by the guise of equability. Coddled wasted interests and garnished a sense of entitled dociliness. Whole sequences of chattel lost to the soft pillow of a flattening homogony.

_Lord God save me…Everything is so tight. Bending…Can't think…_

*"Jesus! Please God. Be gone you monster. In the name of Jesus Christ leave me. Though I walk to the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for the lord thy God…..

^"-Do you think, humph, that a god whom has afflicted this plight upon me, would terry to your prayers? Have you transmuted this world and set yourself to his personal vanguard or are you just another man?

_What he say? What is that sound! Ah Its….pressure…Jesus please…_

*"God so loved the world that he sent his only begotten Son. The blood of Christ was spilt for all men."

_Please, Jesus. My head is imploding…I'm bleeding? I can't….Aaaahhhhaaaa_

^"False, how fluid and natural lies of the Invictus and the Sanctum fumble from out of their subjects' mouths. It is by the hidden decree of the Hollow Ones and False Prophets that men have struggled to repress the irrepressible, halt the inevitable. You like your Lords, have fastened a mask of civility and equality to empire. Named yourselves unchallenged Princes of democracy, all the while stroking each other with disingenuous smiles, proclaiming first amongst equals. No, men are not made equals, not while we hunt you.

_Let go._

*"Please Jesus, please ok, I'm sorry. I have changed my vote! I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.

^"-Hear our words and digest them. We, no I, refuse to submit to a mortal's whimsical nature detracting our ascension.

_Breath, you're ok. You're ok. Just breathe. _

*"No, I will do it. I promise. First thing, as soon as I get my phone. I can help! I can help. Please, I'm your ally. Once they let me out, I'll email the committee; have Courtney contact everyone about keeping the dig public. Please just…Please, I'm in the state senate. I'm influential, important people, businessmen, politicians, community leaders. I could introduce you. You won't even have to pay me so it won't even be a crime. Please. Think about what I can do for you, like you said.

_Whatever you say. I can do it. I don't want to die._

^"Hear the hubris spew from you, attempting to still the churning of grace. But twenty minutes ago I humbled myself to your position and authority. Flung myself face long onto the angels of your better judgment. Then you were convicted and now you return soaked in fear. Witness how the hint of death corrupts you. I hesitate to blame Miguel Rodriguez for once you could have been of service to your kind but now with the marks of weakness so beset, you reveal authentic yourself. Tell me:

^"**Which words would you like to die with upon your lips?**

***"****Strong faith, family, community, freedom and human rights… those, those are a part of the quilt that binds us together. Please God don't kill me. Oh please, I'm so sorry.****"**

^"Predictable. Faith, your tongue lies to the back of your teeth and roof of your mouth. Not an ounce of humility could be found here. Faith requires lowering yourself to the waning of time, interweave your will and give not words but actions to the divine. No, you take on the dread of your marshals and teach it to those closest to you. Cower behind tribalism to stem the drain of the few feeding off the many. The truly weak living off the truly strong. Those wicked Leaches, whom with futility pander to ignoramuses seeped in crowns and lordships and titles and hollow authorities. They are your gods, a revolving masquerade of fiat power. No, if this is your securing warmth than we say render it to tatters, suffer the winters of truth by an insurmountable belief in the divine's will. For it is nature whom exalts those better capable of serving it. And we shall cull the herd.

_Oh god, please! Say something! I don't want to die!_

*"I can pay you. I'm not rich but I have some money. I know many wealthy men who I could set something up with. You could have it all.

^"Here Mr. Rodriguez, since I have you so transfixed; I will confess to you a truth about myself. I care little for money, riches or wealth. I too have doubters who nip at me. Sisters who refuse to cede their tomes of wisdom to the advancement of our sect's primacy. We will rise and it shall by my hand. And at that very instant each one of them will offer testimony to the genius of my strokes. They will awe at my patience and know it was by my design."

_Tell me Mr. Donne. I'm begging you? Please, anything._

* "I don't understand. Please just tell me what can I do? I have a children. A boy and little girl. A wife who needs me. I'll do anything. My mother lives all alone. She couldn't, if I… Oh god please don't kill me.

_I can't die. This can't be it._

^"Indeed. Like the splitting of a stream. I saw you before you woke this morning, heard those words before you spoke them and I accept your offer. You shall live.

_I don't want to die! All do whatever you want._

*"Whatever you need. Please.

_He's smiling. Ok…_

^"First you will legislate the retaining of public access to the Trenton site. Ensuring there will be uninterrupted access for all, day and night. Once this is complete, you will allow the madness to redeem you.

_Madness?...Please…_

*"I can do that. I promise you Mr. Donne. I will complete it. I will get the committee to vote in favor. And I will personally see to it that the site is always open. Anything! I can do it!

^-And in your lunacy, your words will quicken my wayward sisters' resolve. Rally them to the righteous journey set before us. Send quaking damnation to the dithering Leaches, nesting in their Manhattan towers. Allow them to scurry in delusional panic to silence you, revealing their frailty. Exposing the artifice which is their true nature and their **hamartia**. Your words will open the gates for our gospel and I will welcome all ardent believers.

^"**Tell everyone you see and everyone who will listen; There is only true death for those whom fear it."**

_**There is only true death for those whom fear it. Tell everyone, press conference, media interviews, tell everyone.**_

*"How do I know you won't come back for me? How will I know that my family's safe?!

^"Sleep on it. For you can trust these walls. Trust that tomorrow morning that door will spring open and you will be emancipated.

_What the fuck does that mean!? Hey don't walk away. Hey! Answer me! Oh god. What should I do? What can I do? Do what he said. Celeste. Your Moms, Pina….Junior: "__In the face of pain, there are no heroes."_

*"…"


End file.
